prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Deal With a Nighlok (Samurai)
Mentor Ji and his team are out in the courtyard. Mentor Ji watches over the team. Jayden and Mia are training on their own. Mike is sitting at a table, working on his symbols while Kevin and Emily spar. After awhile, Kevin pauses. Kevin: Hey Emily. If you ever have any worries, just come to me. Okay. Emily: Worries? Kevin: Yeah, I was just thinking. Maybe you miss your family. You know, spending time with your sister and all. I know you two were really close. Emily gives Kevin's arm a squeeze. Emily: You're a sweetie, Kev, but I'm fine. Mike is working on his symbols and is ecstatic when his symbol bursts into leaves. Mike: I finally did it! Booyah! Mike swivels around and faces his friends. Emily: Yeah, you sure did. Kevin walks over to where Mike is sitting. Kevin: Hey Mike. I know how hard you've been working on all your symbol power. Kevin tells Mike if he ever needs to talk, he's there for him. Mike is a little taken aback and replies anything you say dude. With a smile on his face, Kevin walks over to Mia. Kevin offers to help Mia, but Mia tells him she is okay and demonstrates it with a high kick. Mike walks over to Mentor Ji and Jayden. Mike asks them what's up with Kevin? Why is he so worried about everyone? Mentor Ji doesn't know - he's been like that since yesterday. Dayu is looking out when she notices the Nighlok swimming. Master Xandred is not happy and wants to know what's that creep Doubletone doing here? Doubletone is having a blast splashing around in the Sanzu River. He thinks it's wonderful how the humans' tears raise the Sanzu River. Doubletone then asks for permission to come aboard. Master Xandred asks him what does he think he is doing here? Master Xandred is not happy - he did not summon him. Octoroo informs them that he did. Doubletone's reputation for ugliness got him thinking. His face breaks a lot of mirrors. I hear he's a heartbreaker too. Dayu finds that hard to believe. Octoroo tells them Doubletone is actually able to get those pesky humans to give up their dreams. And nothing is sadder to them, than giving up a dream. He'll make the river rise a good foot! Doubletone adds no one does it better. Master Xandred slams down his staff and hollers that's what they all say! Master Xandred kicks a Mooger. Master Xandred hollers do you know how many Nighloks have failed me already?! Failure is not an option! Master Xandred kicks a post and breaks it. This makes the ship rock violently. Doubletone tells Master Xandred not to worry. Let me show you how just getting one human to give up on their dream can do. There will be so much water, you won't know what to do with it. Drink your medicine and leave the rest to me. A young boy, Ryan, sits on a bench in a park by himself. He hears a strange noise by a tree and goes over to investigate. First there is a red glow coming from a crack in the tree. Then Doubletone's face appears in the crack of the tree. Doubletone sees the kid and calls out to him. Ryan is very frighten by the monster and backs away. Doubletone emerges partially from the tree. Doubletone admits to Ryan that he is a monster, but he is here to make a deal. Kevin walks in just as Mentor Ji and Mia are preparing to set the table for a meal. Kevin immediately wants to help and takes the bowls from them and places them on small, individual tables. Mia and Mentor Ji just give each other a look. The gap sensor goes off. Mentor Ji goes over to a large coffee table and presses his hand down on it. A map of the city emerges. Mia notes a Nighlok has crossed over into our world. Doubletone asks Ryan, so how about that deal? Ryan asks him if he can really do that? Doubletone replies, of course. Monsters can do anything. Ryan asks if he promises, and Doubletone does. Doubletone then asks Ryan to do a pinky finger swear. Ryan hesitantly lifts up his pinky. Before their pinkies touch, Red Ranger comes leaping in with his Spin Sword. Blue Ranger and Green Ranger leap in with their Spin Swords as well. Doubletone is knocked to the ground. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger run over to Ryan and make sure he is okay. Red Ranger asks Doubletone what kind of mischief is he up to with this kid? Doubletone replies nothing. Doubletone looks over at Ryan and tells him, friends, right? Ryan is very frighten. Yellow Ranger tells Ryan to run away as fast as you can. Ryan takes off running. Doubletone tells the Rangers to stay out of his business. The Rangers race forward with their Spin Swords. Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Red Ranger battle Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone knocks Blue Ranger and Green Ranger down to the ground. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger race up and battle Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone knocks them both down to the ground. Red Ranger continues the battle with his Spin Sword. Doubletone kicks Red Ranger and knocks him down. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger get back up and race towards Doubletone. They battle him with their Spin Swords once more. Doubletone knocks them both down. Doubletone tells them the fun has just begun before retreating into the tree he had emerged from. Green Ranger is concern that Doubletone is planning something real bad. Pink Ranger is worried about Ryan. She tells the rest of the Rangers we need to find him. Red Ranger agrees and they split up to search for Ryan. Bulk and Spike are jogging through the park. Spike asks Bulk to remind him why they are jogging. Bulk tells him because exercise sharpens a samurai's mind and keeps us more alert. Aware of what's going on around us. Bulk soon runs out of breath and has to stop. Spike gets his water bottle out and Bulk does the same. Bulk's water bottle is empty. Spike takes long drinks out of his, which Bulk quickly notices. Bulk tosses aside his water bottle. Spike makes a big production out of drinking out of his water bottle. Bulk tells him sharing is part of being a samurai. Spike reluctantly hands over his water bottle. Bulk is about to drink out of it, when Spike warns Bulk not to get cooties on it. Spike grabs for the water bottle, he squeezes it. The juice sprays all over Bulk's face. Spike starts laughing and pointing his finger at Bulk. Bulk gives him an angry look. Spike immediately shuts up. Ryan and his team are out on the field practicing. After awhile, the coach calls them in. Coach tells them to rest up tonight for the big game tomorrow. Ryan and his teammates tell him yes coach. Coach dismisses the team and everyone, but Ryan, takes off. Ryan watches them go and gives a sigh. Doubletone returns to Sanzu River and climbs aboard the ship. He hollers that he's back and asks if anyone missed him? Dayu tells him to be quiet. Octoroo tells Doubletone that he has mixed some medicine for Master Xandred and now he is sleeping like a baby. Master Xandred is sprawled out on the floor. Dayu wants Doubletone to explain why he has returned so soon. Doubletone replies that he meet a kid that had dreams of playing baseball. Tell Master X I'm going to grand slam that kid's dreams. Dayu tells him to get going and play ball. Ryan is walking, pushing his bike along. Mia and Kevin step forward. Mia introduces herself and Kevin. Mia asks if they can talk to him about something? Ryan hangs his head and doesn't reply. Kevin tells him they saw him talking to a Nighlok, a real ugly looking monster earlier. Can you tell us what you were talking about? Ryan tells them the monster was just trying to make him laugh. Mia tells Ryan not to worry, we are here to help you. Ryan gets angry and tells them I told you, we weren't talking about anything! Leave me alone! Ryan hops onto his bike and takes off. Kevin shouts out to wait. Mia tells Kevin to hold on. It's not like we can force him to tell us. But he's definitely hiding something. Kevin suggests they keep an eye on him. Kevin and Mia follow Ryan to his house. They stay hidden by a tree as they watch Ryan swing his baseball bat. Ryan gives the baseball bat a longing look and then goes inside. Kevin tells Mia he use to be like that. Before a big swim meet. I kept practicing and practicing. And everyday as I swam lap after lap in that pool, my dad felt like I was getting closer to my goal. The ultimate goal. My dream of swimming in the Olympics. I miss that dream. Mia tells Kevin she knows what's going on with him. You're missing your old life. That's why you were asking us if we were alright too. Kevin denies it, now he has the samurai team. That's all I need. Mia doesn't believe him. Kevin admits that he does miss it a little. Swimming was a huge part of my life. Kevin doesn't know how to explain it. Mia tells him he doesn't have to. You had dreams of the Olympics. You can't just forget that. Mia is in the kitchen, cooking some chicken. She is unaware of Emily, Jayden, and Mike who have gathered in the doorway, watching her. Jayden asks them what does she think she's doing? Mike replies that she is making a home cooked meal to take to Kevin. He's staking out that baseball kid's house in case that Nighlok returns. Jayden points out that Ji does all the cooking. Emily tells them Kevin is feeling sad. So Mia wants to cheer him up with something a little less fancy. Mike doesn't think burnt chicken will do the trick. In the kitchen, Mia is struggling to cut a small pumpkin. Mia pulls out her Spin Sword and easily slices apart the pumpkin and knocks the pieces into a boiling pot of water. Mia is very pleased with herself. Evening has fallen. Kevin is exercising when Mia walks up. Mia asks him if there is anything to report yet? Kevin replies no. Mia and Kevin walk over to a bench and sit down. They don't notice the red glow behind a fence. It is Doubletone. Doubletone sees them and decides he has to outwait the Rangers or they will mess up his awesome plan. Mia tells Kevin that she brought him dinner and hands him over the dinner box. She tells him to eat it while it's still hot. Kevin is touched - you cook this just for me. Mia nods her head. Kevin opens it up and his look of happiness changes to one of dismay. Kevin quickly puts a smile back on his face as he turns to look at Mia. Mia tells him you know, you said I gave up my dream of having a normal life. But I haven't really. I can get it right back as soon as we defeat the Nighloks. And maybe swimming can wait for you too. Kevin thinks over what she has said and nods his head in agreement. Being a good sport, Kevin takes a bite of Mia's chicken. It tastes as bad as it looks, although Kevin tries to cover it up by smiling while he is chewing it. Mia turns her head for a moment. Kevin takes advantage of it by tossing out the chicken by the handful. Mia turns back around and states the chicken is pretty good. Mia glances down at the dinner tray and sees the chicken is almost all gone. She can't believe Kevin woofed it down and she is very proud. Hard as it is, Kevin eats the last of the chicken. The following morning, Kevin wakes up with Mia asleep on his shoulder. Kevin smiles. Kevin hears a door shut. It is Ryan leaving his house. Kevin wakes up Mia. They watch Ryan for a moment as he runs down the sidewalk. Mia and Kevin get up and follow Ryan. Doubletone emerges from behind the fence. Ryan takes a look around and then stops by a dumpster. He places his baseball equipment inside the dumpster. Ryan takes one last look at his baseball bat before throwing that in as well. Ryan walks further down the sidewalk and starts shouting okay, I did it! I kept my promise! Mia and Kevin walked up from behind. Mia shouts out a hey and Ryan turns around. Mia asks him if he has a game today? Ryan replies, no I quit playing baseball. Kevin asks him how come? Ryan tells him he can't tell him and takes off running. Kevin and Mia chase after him. Suddenly a spear hits the ground. Mia and Kevin stop and turn around. Ryan stops running as well. Doubletone laughs as he pulls up his spear. Mia can't believe it's Doubletone again. Kevin asks him what is he up to? Doubletone tells them nothing, you nosy Rangers. My friend and I made a deal. Right kid? Ryan looks down at his baseball chain and gives the baseball a squeeze. A garbage truck comes and stops at a house. Ryan stares at the garbage truck. Kevin quickly puts two and two together. He asks Doubletone why he made Ryan throw away his baseball equipment? Doubletone explains that Ryan loved playing baseball. I got him to give up his dreams. Now that he is so sad, the Sanzu River will be flooding in no time. Ryan reminds Doubletone that he promised that if he gave up something special, he would get something even more special back. Mia asks Ryan what he means by getting something more special back? Doubletone warns Ryan not to say anything. Ryan asks Doubletone where is he? Doubletone replies you have to be patient. Kevin calls Doubletone a liar. Kevin warns Ryan not to listen to Doubletone, he is just trying to trick you. Mia asks Ryan what did Doubletone promise you? Ryan is distracted by the sight and sound of the dumpster being emptied into the garbage truck. Doubletone gloats. Ryan explains that his father is in the army and had to go away. Doubletone said if I gave up baseball, he would bring back my dad. Ryan remembers when his dad gave him the baseball chain as a lucky charm. Ryan's dad told him he would be thinking of him at the playoff game. They hugged. Ryan continues to cry at this memory. Doubletone laughs at Ryan's tears. Mia can't believe Doubletone try to make him give up his dreams. Mia tells Ryan to leave and Ryan takes off running. Mia scolds Doubletone - telling him how dare you pick on a little kid. Mia and Kevin morph. Doubletone blasts Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger. They land in the woods. Doubletone warns them that their end is near. Doubletone blasts the two Rangers with his tidal wave. Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger are knocked off their feet and land hard on the ground. Doubletone tells them he's all kinds of trouble. Suddenly Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger arrive. They battle Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone is caught off guard and is knocked to the ground. The three Rangers join Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger. Red Ranger tells them they race here as soon as the gap sensor sounded. Pink Ranger tells them thanks and that they got here just in time. Doubletone summons Moogers. Moogers appear from beneath the ground. Red Ranger battles the Moogers with his Fire Smasher. Green Ranger uses his Forest Spear to battle and destroy Moogers. Yellow Ranger uses her Earth Slicer in the battle. Pink Ranger summons her Sky Fan and Blue Ranger summons his Hydro Bow. Just as their weapons transform, Doubletone uses his Super tsunami attack on them. The two Rangers are able to defeat the attack and defeat Doubletone. Pink Ranger tells him that's what you get for making Ryan so sad. The rest of the Rangers join them. Doubletone is giant size. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger summon their folding zords. Dragon zord and Turtle zord fly towards Doubletone. Doubletone tries to blast them. Dragon zord returns fire on Doubletone. Dragon zord and Turtle zord team up Dragon zord grabs a hold of Turtle zord and then flings it against Doubletone. Red Ranger suggests to Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger that they join the rest of the Rangers. The three Rangers summon their folding zords. The Samurai Megazord is formed. Samurai Megazord and Doubletone battle. Doubletone manages to knock Samurai Megazord's sword away. Blue Ranger gets an idea. Blue Ranger instructs the Megazord to do a dragon leap. Samurai Megazord leaps high into the air. Pink Ranger commands aerial turtle strike. The Turtle zord disconnects from Samurai Megazord and strikes Doubletone. Turtle zord returns to the Samurai Megazord as it gets it's sword back. Samurai Megazord destroys Doubletone with the Samurai Strike. After the battle, Kevin, Jayden, Mike, Emily, and Mia are at the baseball game. The baseball team is warming up as Ryan sits on the bench and watches them. The coach walks up to Ryan. He tells Ryan a nice garbage man handed these in to me. It's Ryan's equipment and uniform that Ryan threw away. The coach tells Ryan the garbage man didn't want to see such nice stuff go to waste. Ryan gets up with a big smile on his face. Coach gives him the equipment and uniform as he knows it belongs to Ryan. Ryan thanks him. The coach tells Ryan he's a great first baseman and we need you. Ryan changes into his uniform and goes out onto the field to play. Jayden pulls out his Samuraizer and makes a symbol with it. The symbol hits Ryan in the back. Ryan turns around and sees a glowing image of his dad. Ryan is very happy to see his dad. Mike is blown away as is Emily, Kevin, and Mia. The image tells Ryan to go get them tiger and then fades away. Mike asks Jayden how he did that hocus pocus? Jayden explains he just helped a dream become a vision. But I can only sustain it for a moment. Kevin tells Mia that the two of them make a great team. We're going to fight those Nighloks and make sure no one else has to give up what they love. Mia adds or their dreams. The game starts and everyone watches the game. Ryan makes a great hit and the ball goes flying. Bulk and Spike are standing outside the fence, watching the game as well. The ball straight for them. Bulk is ready to catch it, but Spike pushes him out of the way and tries to catch the ball. Instead he gets hit in the head with the baseball. Spike gets dizzy and falls into Bulk's arms. Bulk drops him to the ground and starts cheering Ryan on. Ryan makes a home run with everyone cheering him on - including Jayden, Mike, Mia, Emily, and Kevin.